villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jack Attack
Jack Attack is a main antagonist from the horror movie franchise Demonic Toys and is one of the series' most iconic toy-like monsters, appearing in many of the films as a result. Appearance Jack Attack takes the form of a hideous jack-in-the-box that has a sadistic life of its own, capable of biting victims with razor-sharp claws and dislodging itself from its box like a snake. Jack Attack has adapted well to his new form and like the other Demonic Toys; is in reality a malevolent demon that has taken possession of a seemingly harmless toy in order to cause havoc in the human world. Personality He has less personality, and more, a vicious set of instincts, as he is an ambush predator, hiding in his box and jumping out onto his victims. He also cannot seem to talk, but laughs constantly. His rattle also seem's to have a somewhat hypnotic effect on his victims. Design Jack Attack usually has the head of a disturbing clown, with a box with jesters on it. In Demonic Toys 2; Jack Attack had to be stitched together, do to the fact that he was blown to pieces in the first movie, giving him a more "demonic" look to him. Also; in addition to his laugh, he also makes a honking noise. In Puppet Master vs. Demonic Toys; Jack has a less demonic look to him, with a red box with white polka-dots on it. In the Demonic Toys comic series; Jack's box is white, has big letters on all sides (A, B, C, D), and a clown face on the top of the lid. He also has arms. He is also referenced in the movie Blood Dolls, the character of Mr. Mascaro is the human version of him. Appearances in film Jack Attack first appeared in the horror film Demonic Toys, which was made by Charles Band's Full Moon Entertainment as a rip-off of their very popular Puppet Master series. Even though Jack was hardly seen in the films; he quickly became the most popular toy in the franchise. In other films by Full Moon Features Jack Attack appears in other movies made by Full Moon Features. ''Evil Bong'' Jack Attack makes a cameo in Evil Bong along with Ooga booga from Doll Graveyard, The Gingerdead Man from the film series of the same name, and Jack Deth from Trancers. ''When Puppets and Dolls Attack! ''When Puppets and Dolls Attack! is a collection of clips from all of Full Moon's movies about killer puppets, dolls, etc. The clips are from Puppet Master, Puppet Master II, Puppet Master III: Toulon's Revenge, Puppet Master 4, Puppet Master 5: The Final Chapter, Curse of the Puppet Master, Retro Puppet Master, Demonic Toys, Dollman vs. Demonic Toys, Blood Dolls, Totem, and RagDoll. ''Blood Dolls'' Although Jack Attack doesn't actually appear in the film, the character of Mr. Mascaro wears face paint that resembles Jack Attack's face. Comics In the Demonic Toys comic series; Jack Attack, along with Baby Oopsy Daisy and Grizzly Teddy, once again help their master, "The Kid", with a plot to be born using an unborn baby's soul. In this story line; Toyland's name has been changed to "Arcadia Toy Company", and is being run by Jack Norton and assistant Mr. Horse. The factory is torn down and replaced with a super high-tech skyscraper, but evil still exists beneath them. One night Jack jog's through the park and is killed by Baby Oopsy Daisy. He is then possessed by the Kid. He then tries to dictate a policy for the largest toy producing company in the world. But Judith Grey's son Matthew, now 8 years old, feels that Jack may be possessed. Dapne, an employee of Arcadia Toys runs into Jack and he sees that she is pregnant. He decides to keep her for it. Powers and Abilities Jack Attack has different powers depending on which movie. In the first movie, Jack is just a killer Jack-in-the-box whose box is actually part of his body, and he can't leave it. He also has at the end of his tail a Baby Rattle, somewhat of a pun on the term 'rattle snake'. This is the only movie that Jack has his rattle. In Dollman vs. Demonic Toys, he has the ability to leave his box at will and slither around in a snake-like form. In Puppet Master vs. Demonic Toys, he can screech so high pitched that he can pop people's eyes out. In Personal Demons, it shows that Jack Attack moves around by hopping. He also has a tail with a knife at the end of it. In the comic book series; Jack Attack has arms. Popularity Jack Attack seems to be the most popular toy in the Demonic Toys franchise, however he is hardly seen in the movies. He is also the second most popular Full Moon character, the first being Blade. cut off with shovel by David || Demonic Toys 2: Personal Demons Gallery Jack-attack.png Jack attack.jpg Trivia *Jack Attack had his own trading card. *All of Jack Attack's deaths have something to do with his head. *He is one out of the only two toys to appear in all of the Demonic Toys films to date *A toy of Jack Attack was never released. *Jack Attack is just a hand puppet. *Jack Attack is the most famous toy among fans. *Jack Attack only had his rattle in the first movie. *The character Mr. Mascaro in the movie Blood Dolls is the human version of him. *According to Jack Attack's trading card; Jack hit kids when their guards where down. Category:Contradictory Category:Possessed Objects Category:Demon Category:Comedy Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Puppet Master Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Immortals Category:Mute Category:Revived Category:Deceased Category:Monsters Category:Murderer Category:Humanoid Category:Male